


fuck traditions, all my homies hate traditions

by trustedriri



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustedriri/pseuds/trustedriri
Summary: Jet finally decides to propose to his boyfriend...in a different way that expected.
Relationships: Jet the Hawk/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 16





	fuck traditions, all my homies hate traditions

A park date in the middle of the night. You know, the usual for the two.

“Where shall we go next, great Jet?” The blue male jokes, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend. Jet nervously laughs, picking up Sonic and walking to a different area before sitting him down.

“Here!” Jet exclaims, looking around. He sat down next to him on the bench. The two of them looked up at the stars, trying to see what constellations they could recognize.

After a few minutes: Jet stood up, catching the other off guard.

“Fuck traditions, do you want to marry me!”


End file.
